The present invention relates to welding tongs particularly for dot or spot welding in an automated environment using an actuator which is arranged at a location with respect to the tongs rather remote, even facing away from the welding point.
Welding tongs of the type to which the invention pertains are usually of scissors-like construction wherein the arms of the tongs are crimped at the point of crossing or lever arms connected with the arms of the tongs are suitably formed and are pivotable mounted at the point of crossing for pivoting about a common axis. generally speaking this kind of an arrangement is disadvantaged by the fact that during operation of the tongs the bearings for either the tong arms or the lever arms have to take up the full welding pressure. Accordingly they have to be designed to be able to withstand that kind of load while on the other hand they will wear rather heavily.